The Tailless Bijuu Puppeteer
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: On his six birthday running from a mob, Naruto escaped to the Forest of Death only to land in a underground cavern, and within the cavern Naruto finds something that will change his life to create a style one ever thought of. With a warning given to him, and a mission given to him follow Naruto as he becomes 'The Tailless Bijuu Puppeteer' Swordsmen and puppeteer Naruto NarutoXHarem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto he is owned by**** Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is this story and my version of Naruto.**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu" / "Samehada talking**"

**_"Kyuubi talking" _**

**_(Authors Note)_**

T(Scene break/location info)T

_Flashback_

_"Flashback Talking"_

**"**White Zetsu talking a**nd Black Zetsu talking"**

**PERSONALITY WARNING**: Naruto is going to be different, I was at first was ok, but seeing he still had the same attitude in the Shippuden series it gets old, so he will be a bit more serious, strategic, and smart in this fiction. 

**(Enter the bass drum twice, then Third Hokages voice)**

**Chapter One: The Fall of a Name, The Birth of a Legend**

**(End Voice)**

**_Prologue Summary _**

Six years ago, there was once an evil monster known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Whose power is unmatched; legends told with just a swipe of his tail can level Mountains and cause Tsunamis. It one day attacked the village of Konohagakure no Sato and had killed many innocent people that night.

None of the ninjas of Konoha could stop it, so the village leader, who had cast a Jutsu on the Beast which had sealed it in a new born boy, at cost of his life, he was known as The Yondaime Hokage.

T(Forests of Kusagakure)T

Deep within a thick forest of Kusa no Kuni where trees were high and has mushrooms hanging on it, and high above the trees one looking at the sky it was heavily raining.

Down upon the grounds there was the sound of heavy footsteps and another sound of clanking noises and it sounds like they are getting louder and louder, but the odd thing about it was along with the footsteps was the sound of heavy panting from either running from fear or heavy adrenaline.

Looking deeper into the forest out of nowhere two shadows leaped out of in a flash and jumped into the trees and down onto the ground and continued running without signs of stopping, and when the shadows noticed some light they went to it and came upon the scene if one were to look at it notices a giant bridge that looks to connect from one territory to another.

Looking at the polls one of them had something written on it and in kanji it said Tenchi Bridge. Now out of the light the shadows showed two different sized figures, the only thing that was common that the two wore was a high collar cloak that had red clouds on it and the interior was red as well, one was a very tall and muscular shinobi.

He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, and also his hair was also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin.

Even through a cloak you can notice the man wore what appears to be the standard attire of Kirigakure which consists of: A dark blue sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, provided with a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers of gray and dark blue typical of his village. He also has a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector, which covered his ears.

And on his forehead protector it possessed as slash across it depicting his exile from his village or missing-nin, and last but not least he also wore his ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for _South_ which was yellow in color.

The 'man' next to him looked a hunchback wearing the red clouded cloak and had what looked wear a conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels hanging down over his face. And if the only thing you can see on his face was his small pupil on his eyes as he possess a cloth covering above his nose to the lower half of his face.

And as they were running the big guy took a moment and stopped on the middle of the bridge getting some air, looking on at the 'man' next to him he was able to breathe easily but then gripped his right shoulder and grunted as he felt some pain on his shoulder.

Once it passed he took his arm off of it and noticed blood on it, deciding to focus on it later he looked back at his companion "(Pant)(Pant)…Do you think…(Pant)we lost him Sasori…" asked the big guy to the now identified Sasori.

Who the turtle hunch like person was just looking on past the place they ran from and spoke in a gruff hoarse voice "I don't know Kisame, we have been running for three days and we are lucky to have lost him after the first, although I notice that wound on your shoulder is still affecting you from 'his' attack from his chains."

The now identified Kisame nod his head "Yeah, your right but this injury is more annoying than affecting me, But I don't get it Sasori why is it that mask man appeared and then started attacking us saying our services no longer required? We have been doing what we were told and this is how we are repaid? by being betrayed?" Kisame exclaimed while snarling this is what he got for following his so called 'Leader' who promised him into being brought into the 'world of truth' and promised to be remembered for being the greatest shinobi in history.

But was then brought back into reality from scruff from Sasori who deep down was like Kisame, he was brought in with promises to show the world about his everlasting art, and turn some of the greatest legendary shinobi into his puppets, as well as Orochimaru when he kills him.

But out of that thought he turns to move forward "Well you know who he is, and I was able to get info from one of my informants from water country years ago and you know who he is as well, but like you said I want to know his reasons as well, but for now I want to know how was it he was able to phase through my weapons like he was not affected by it or my poisons. But for now I have an old hideout we can hide in and get you healed and me repairing some of my puppets, I say we can get there in an hour if he keep up like this, so let's go Kisame."

Nodding his head Kisame turned as well and the two started dashing off the bridge and were now going into the Forrest again.

After running for an hour again they were out of the Forrest and were out to a wide open plains with a bunch of lakes, after stopping for a moment Sasori realized they were close as he knew they were in the territory reigns of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country).

As they were about to run Kisame and Sasori sensed a signature spike and as they turned around lightning struck as a figure was standing right behind them, and one that made Kisame sweat, and one that even if Sasori was not sweating but it made him frozen in his place.

The figure they were looking at had a black cloak on with a hood down, he had two bracelets on his hands long black hair and a yellow stone mask on with blue lines leading a single black eye hole.

Looking upon them the figure gave a deep chuckle while looking at them "I admit even if it took a took me time I am impressed that it took you this long to hide from me, but like all good things…it is time for this to end."

And as he said the last part lightning struck behind him making it look like a judgment call was made, and both men were looking at the scene with frozen stiff fear in their eyes. When Sasori subconsciously took a step back he made the biggest mistake when you are cornered by a predator 'Brought attention to yourself' it the idea when the masked foe flashed in front of the hunchback man and swung his chains at him causing a dust cloud and some wood pieces to raining down when he was struck.

And when the dust settled you see the 'body' damaged and broke in half, but the attention was broken by the sound of chain rustled and sound of something stabbed into the ground.

And out from the armor body was the appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes and short red hair, he was mostly seen in his robe that his other body and the one Kisame was wearing. But then Sasori tossed his robes off and revealed his true body, which one never expected was a puppet with a pair of spinning claws attached to his lower back, a holder for four scrolls on the middle part of his back, a stinger in the empty and open stomach cavity, a compartment in the right chest, and a 'core' were his heart was on in the left which had the kanji for "Scorpion" on it, his eyes right now were wide open in a maniacal-like way, as opposed to a normal calm lazy looking eyes and on his left thumb was a ring, which bears the kanji for Jewel.

Standing right next to Kisame looked to be combat ready and if one were to look at the puppet right now it looked like he was trying to look pissed off but was having a hard time trying to but Sasori just looked at the masked man and for the first time in his life showed some emotion even though he spent most of his life to take away his emotions so he could be the perfect human puppet.

So speaking in a calm with lace seethed tone Sasori looked at the masked man with his maniacal look but with a hint of anger to it "Alright, at first I did not care to much being chased, I did not much about the fact I was betrayed by you and this Akatsuki Organization, ''it was not even the first time I have been betrayed by someone' saying to himself' I could not even give a damn Kisame here being injured," he did not even care about the 'Hey what the hell you wooden figured asshole' he was receiving from the shark man "But the fact that you decimated Hiruko and not be able to be affected by my poisons, you made me have to use myself, and the fact that you make me angry about the fact I am about to die before I had my revenge against Orochimaru. That alone has given me all the more inspiration to introduce you to hell and add your body to my collections of works of art." As he was done the blades on his lower back started to act as giant buzz saws.

And meanwhile Kisame took out a Giant sword from his back and got into a stance. "As for me, I don't give a damn if you were ever my Mizukage-sama when I am done with you I will show you the world of truth Madara Uchiha."

As Kisame went through the pain to try and 'shred' the masked man now identified as Madara and from Kisame blade it bulged until a third from the top of the sword part of the tap broke and what looked like blue scales came out and seem to wiggle like it was alive and Kisame swung it to come into contact from the opponent.

And Kisame was about to pull the sword back but like from before according to Sasori it look to not affect Madara, that was until Kisame noticed the masked man seemed to struggle to stand for a moment.

Bringing the sword back the Zabatou seemed to grumble a bit and Kisame nodded and looked at the masked foe who was regaining his bearings "Well, well it seems Samehada can taste your chakra even in your ghostly form or whatever the hell you do, so perhaps you are not at all as invincible as you claim to be."

And all he got was a snarl from the masked man, and Sasori looked amazed at Kisame "Kisame if you are right about that then if you can give it another try I might be able to poison him when he is out of that phase."

Kisame nodded and was about to go and do that. But before they could try Madara shifted and got to them and slashed at Kisame's mid section with his chains as Kisame screamed and landed on the ground and was able to hold on to his sword and after that Madara flashed passed Sasori and then Sasori noticed exploding tags on all of him before the explosions and he landed next to Kisame but in amazement Sasori's 'heart was still intact but his wire chain and weapons were damaged not destroyed but his body and others were good to be intact.

Walking up to them he saw they were done and near to loosing conscious giving a dark deep chuckle "Shame, I thought that you two would have been more than this, hehe well enough of this it time for both you to come with me so I can take your rings back."

And right then in this single eye hole in the mask you can see a three tome Sharingan but the tomes shift into some kind of figure you find in a kaleidoscope, and as the background behind the two down warriors shifted in a swirl and Madara was chuckling in his mind 'Excellent once I absorb them into my pocket dimension not only will I add their weapons to my collection I can take back the rings on their person and give them to new members who can easily be replaced, now just a little more-' but then his train of thought was cut off as he suddenly felt something in his eye and then came the pain.

Now ripping off his mask Madara scream as he pulled the offending object out and with his other eye he saw it was a Senbon needle and was dripping blood and black substance, looking at to see what one of those fools did.

What he saw was that they were gone and in his mind he thought of a scenario as he imagined that because he did not take Sasori heart out the human-puppet hybrid must have been still alive and one of his arms was still intact, so he played out like he was unconscious and waited for the right moment to take one of his trap encased Senbon and launch it at the right moment into his eye when he did not sense it and not go into ghost state. And when he got hit the warp state broke because he lost his concentration, but because it was half-way through the warp got them and send them off with no location in his mind, so therefore either they are in a random location or they are destroyed from being sent into a space into nowhere.

When Madara realized what happened he raised his fist into the air and screamed in rage as lightning flashed into the background "Damn it!" Smashing his fist into the tree knocking it down "How could I let this happened if they are not dead from the endless dimension then I do not know where they are, and with them still having the rings The Akatsuki will have an even harder time when it is time for us absorbing the great beast as the process will be slower than it should be with having all ten, with Orochimaru already betraying us and MIA with our tenth ring, and now with Kisame and Sasori gone even when he have recruits it will still not matter as we do not have the rings. (Sign) I guess it does not matter now, even if they survive the warp they will be dead anyway Kisame is already critically damaged and Sasori even if he survives his limbs are damaged and his 'Heart' might survive the rift, well the only good thing is I have time to find the rings from Kisame and Sasori and I when do I will then find some knew replacements, and when I find Orochimaru I will find his ring and then nothing will stop me from my plans."

And then he turned away and placed his mask back on he stumbled for a moment and placed his hand on his head "urggh…Damn Sasori and his poison," shaking it off and walked on "Know this puppet man if you do survive and I find you…I will make sure you pay for making a fool out of me and then make your death nice and painfully slow." And with some trouble but he finally was able to open a portal and leave the scene showing no signs of him being anywhere near here.

T(Unknown Location: Cave)T

When the portal opened out came Madara who as soon as he came out he dropped to his knees and coughing while holding his head in pain.

Then out of nowhere a figure appeared or melted from the floor and appeared right next to the masked figure. But the odd thing about this figure was easily distinguished by two large venus fly-traps like extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance. When his extensions opened and his head was visible it revealed that the figure was a male human that has short green hair, yellow eyes, but the human part stopped there as the face and body than you can see has two different colored halves.

His left side is completely white with a mouth and the right side is completely black with small white dots along his body. And it seems to wears the same cloak like Kisame and Sasori indicating he is a member of the Akatsuki, which seems different from typical Akatsuki cloaks to better fit him because of the Venus Fly-trap body.

Looking over Madara the human/plant hybrid looked shock at seeing the man look hurt and opened his extension enough help the man up " Madara-sama are you okay? **You look like hell, what the hell happened to you looking like you just walked in a situation where shit hits the fan?**" As the person was talking gently and then sounded gruff, it almost sounded like someone having a severe case of personality disorder.

Managing to get up Madara walked over and sat on a bed in what looked like a lab breathing easily " I'm fine Zetsu, just that damn puppet Sasori got the hit on me with my eye," Causing the plant man eyes to widen But Madara gave a chuckle " But thanks to a 'special' ability I possess I was able to handle it enough to get me here, unfortunately the poison is still affecting me and it is acting quick, do you think you can identify it?"

Giving Zetsu the poison induced needle Zetsu holding it looked it over " I might be able to look over it Madara-sama, **But because Sasori was very damn good with his poison but because he never left anything to figure out the cure it will take time to figure out the cure the way we are now,** but I do know that without doing anything the paralysis will take over and you will die in three days, **but with sometime I can give you medicine that will stall the poison until we make the cure for you, in the mean time this will teach you not to underestimate anyone that will do something like this to you again."**

Ignoring the jab Zetsu made about underestimation he looked at them through the eyehole "How long for the cure to be made?" Zetsu walking back to the lab but looked back at the Madara laying down "It will take some time**, as I have to find out how to make enough replicates of the poison and find the ingredients to make the cure for you,** so the time to make the replicates of the poison safely to not kill me three years the latest, **making the cure for you and with the amount of medication to help keep you alive even with your 'secret weapon' it will take six years,** that is not a problem is it Madara-sama?"

Looking at Zetsu Madara sign and nodded laying back down "Fine, but I will need to have the medication now and I better talk to 'him' as we need to find out if this will set us back more than we need to as I did not think of a backup plan in case I did not get the rings from those two. Zetsu when you do not have anything to do I need you to go and look for the bodies of Kisame and Sasori and bring the rings to me, and after you do that find one of Orochimau's Hideouts and find the damn snakes ring and bring it to me, once that is done and I'm more manageable I need to find more recruits and bring the rings to them, all needs to be done before the time comes to begin everything."

Zetsu looking at him nodded indicating he understands and melted away to a wall to begin looking for the cure, looking at the ceiling thinking to himself _'Hopefully if things go as planned I will find them and make sure our plans have not fallen off the timeline I desire and I will have almost all the beast and I will create the world of my image **'a world of truth'**'_ Chuckling to myself Madara closed his eyes to sleep, not knowing his actions did more than he expected.

T(6months later, Konohagakure no Sato: Training Fields October 10 8:54 pm)T

In the forest of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) lays a village with fireworks going off like a celebration was going on, the village has beautiful scenery with lights on and giving the village a glow. But that was not the only one as off the side of the village you see a eerie glow that looks like something was on fire, looking closer you can hear the sounds of someone panting like he was running for dear life, and moving out to a field that was open and ahead was a giant forest that was surrounded by a chain link fence with 'Danger' and 'Keep out' signs, running until he see the fence the figure realized where could he run now as he was surrounded as he could see the fence stretched for miles.

Looking back the figure turns around to look behind him, and when the moon was free from the clouds giving the glow the figure was brought to the light showing a little blond hair boy with distinct looking lines on his face that looked like whiskers. He seemed to look by physical examination six years old, he wore a white t-shirt, green shorts, and he seemed to have no shoes on, but the problem was the kid looked terrible even if you could tell the boy's hair was blonde, you could see what looked like black or very dark red in his hair like it was dirt or blood, his face had bruises, cuts, blood dripping from the cuts, and a black eye but it was not swollen shut, but it was still around his eye, his shirt was torn and shredded but was still intact along with his shorts.

But the biggest problem was his eyes they were easily showing fear as he was backing away until he got more scared as his back was up against the reason why simple right in front of him was was a large group of Civilians, Chunins, Jonins and two Anbus all gathering and walking too were Naruto was, only they all had weapons out and looked like an angry mob, you can hear snarls and murmuring of 'Killing Demons' as they were all getting closer and closer to him.

And right in front of them a Rat masked Anbu stood out and cheered "Impressive you little Demon, you were able to outrun and give the civilians a good workout and hid from us shinobi for a while but now we have you cornered (taking out a Kunai from his pouch and twirling it)…you have nowhere for you to run…nowhere to hide…call all the help you want…and squeal all you can but no one not even Hokage-sama can save you now…(turning to the crowd), alright everyone the time has come, it is time for us to kill the Kyuubi and avenge our families and finish what our Yondaime Hokage STARTED!" holding his sword up like he was rallying an army which caused everyone of the mob to cheer and thrust their weapons in the air chanting "KILL" repeatedly getting closer to Naruto who was starting to shake in fear as he felt this might be the time where he might make out of this alive.

But when they were close Naruto hear something in his head "**_Turn and jump into the forest now!_**" Not caring who it was and calling it his instincts he turned around and jumped like he always does and was thinking to start climbing the fence, but never thought he would jump high enough to be over the wasting an opportunity when he sees one Naruto maneuvered to go over the fence and into the creepy looking forest.

Looking at what just happened the mob stopped and snarled at their scapegoat got away Rat looked on and slammed his sword into the ground and stomped his foot "DAMN IT, THE LITTLE BRAT GOT AWAY, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE MOMENT!" looking at the forest on ahead he made up his mind "That's it I'm going after him!" and was about to run but a Jonin and the other Anbu held him back "Wait rat you idiot don't get yourself killed he went into the 'Forest of Death'."Jonin warned him as he held him back. But then as they saw he was calming down but the unstable Anbu was struggling against the Jonin and his Anbu partner "So what? Are you telling me you are defending 'him'?" As he was glaring at the Jonin.

The Jonin shook his head no and the Anbu was looking the other Anbu holding him back "What he means you idiot was the Kyuubi brat went into the 'Forest of Death' and if he went in there, there is no need to chase after him as the things in there will kill him for us." The Rat Anbu nodded his head and calmed down. But then he went to looking back at the forest "Fine but I will wait if he comes back tomorrow, when that happens I will take him out then-" But his next sentence was cut off as they sensed a huge amount of killing intent coming behind him.

When the entire mob looked back and saw a large group of Anbu lead by a man with an Inu (Dog) mask as he had silver gravity defying hair as his only thing that you can describe him. But now the only thing you can see about him now was his hands were gripped in anger "You will do no such thing Rat-_san_, you and this mob are under arrest, and shall be taken to Ibiki who will interrogate you all before we kill you, Anbu squad NOW!" and the entire squad all charged into the mob who tried to escape.

And in the next ten minutes the eighty groups of people composed of Civilians, Chunins, Jonins and Anbu all from Konohagakure no Sato were beaten until they lost consciousness and were being taken to Ibiki to have some 'fun' before they were killed by the order of the Hokage. Picking up the no pun intended _'Traitorous **Rat** bastard'_ Inu looked back at the forest that he heard the Yondaime's legacy was and was praying to himself '_I hope you survive out there kid, you are going to need all the luck you can get'_ as he walked away.

T(Forest of Death: ten minutes since Naruto ran into the forest)T

Deep within the giant forest where the creatures either animals, insects, hell even plants were blood thirsty to all trespassers who cannot handle being in here, and the fact all the trees were so high up that even in the day time you cannot see if it is either daytime or nighttime and can only tell if you are skilled enough if you can by the light through the leaves in it, one Naruto Uzumaki was running as fast as his little legs could take him.

He just kept running with tears in his eyes never looking back as experience told him you do and you could die, that and he just did not care where he kept running but still running you barely hear him through his sobs "sniff...sniff…why…why do they do this to me…sniff…why do they call me demon…why am I called kyuubi…why do this happen to me…sniff…why me-" as he was running Naruto was so into his thoughts he never saw a shift amongst the ground in the middle of the field, but because he did not he foot collapsed something under him and he fell into a hole.

After falling screaming Naruto landed in the water and after thanking himself to learn to swim as one time his chase took him to a training ground with a lake in it. After swimming to shore Naruto looked around and was surprised thank to the hole above him he saw he was in what looked like a giant underground cave, hearing a roaring noise Naruto was surprised to see a giant waterfall that save him, deciding to look around more Naruto explored more as he then saw a torch hanging up on a wall, deciding to use his survivor skills to use he found a couple of rocks and after twenty minutes he spark enough to light it up, taking off the ground he walked to explore more of this place and maybe to find a way out of there.

After walking around a little more as he made it to see some stones that he can use to climb out of the place, but before he did Naruto thought he saw something one the way to it. So moving closer he looked on and freaked out and dropped the torch he was holding as he saw two dead bodies laying sit up on the walls, he could tell they were dead as he looked at one that looked like a blue hybrid shark man but at the moment he was half blue half gray, his eyes were half closed and his mouth was open, the one next to him looked like a red head and his eyes were closed and it looked like a white cylinder was shredded and his body was limp.

Examining closer at them Naruto after learning from skills in his past experience placed his index and middle finger on the shark guys neck and felt no pulse so for sure he was dead, he tries the next guy but noticed he was made of wood, so this guy was a puppet he noticed, so for his own reason he breathed easily knowing he was not in danger, but looking at them he noticed they were dead for a while and wondered what happened.

But before more happened he noticed scrolls were in front of them, so looking at them he took the one from the shark guy and opened it and saw the kanji shifted and formed a message for him to read.

_To the one who finds my body and the one this letter deems worthy. _

_If you do know who I am good for you, you do not allow me to introducing myself I am Kisame Hoshigaki known in my village as the **Kirigakure no Kaijin **(Monster of the Hidden Mist) in the Elemental Nations I am known as **O o Motanai Bijuu** (Tailless Tailed Beast) former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, also an S-Rank missing-nin of Kirigakure no Sato, and unfortunately was after all I have accomplished I died from ending up being betrayed by the bastard who runs an organization called the Akatsuki, an organization that consists of nine other missing-nins that are like me all S-ranks huh kind of ironic if you think about it._

_The purpose of the Akatsuki to capture the Jinchuriki or the beings within one, therefore the Akastsuki plans when the time came were to find the nine Jinchiuriki and capture them to absorb the beast within them and seal them into the sealing statue in order to use them as the ultimate weapon, I was told not to long ago to team up with someone and my mission when the time is right is to find and take the Kyuubi no Kistune that resides in Konoha, but then the next I come across the man in a yellow mask with blue lines and a single eye hole telling me that my services are no longer required and I end up dead with my partner Sasori no Akisuna who was also betrayed. _

_Looking back on it the reason I joined was because in Kiri I was discriminated because I was a born with a bloodline and when the war happened because the Sandaime and the Water Daimyo despised people with bloodlines or people within clans, and I wanted to send them a message, but when I killed my Sensei to receive my sword Samehada I discovered that the Yondaime was mind controlled my an Uchiha by the name of Madara who wanted to see the world to the truth as it should be, and invited me to see it like he does, after all I went through I wanted to believe what I could. _

_But now I end up dead for and never accomplished my dream, be remembered in the history books as one of the greatest, and find an accomplished student. But perhaps the one who is reading this could be, when you are done reading this everything in my cloak is all I possess and if you pass my test with the sword on my back you might be able to wield my sword Samehada (Shark Skin) as he is a Sentient sword who will chose to be its master._

_And if you live all I ask is that whatever you do with it all I ask is that you take everything I own and continue my legacy, or if you sell it I don't care all I want is to be known for what I am, but if you continue my legacy the man Madara Uchiha I want you to kill him, I don't give a damn if he was my Mizukage, or the secret ruler when he controlled Yagura of the three tails, I want him dead. I don't know why I am telling you all this but perhaps this is a way to make peace myself by telling my story. _

_If you pass best of luck to you, and like I said all I ask is for you to carry on my legacy, and become the Nidaime O o Motanai Bijuu (Second Tailless Bijuu), and make sure whatever you do to my body hide the rings on my and Sasori hands as those are part of the rings to absorb the Bijuu from the Jinchuriki, and by having them on us they leave a signal for the Akatsuki to find, perhaps if we hide them I can revenge even if I am dead. _

_Best of luck to you _

_Kisame Hoshigaki _

Looking upon this Naruto was shocked to the core, as he read this so many things were going through his mind, one fact that right in front of him was a Dead S-Rank missing-nin, the fact he was part of an Organization made up of S-Rank missing-nin, since he found and was able to open the scroll left behind by Kisame he was now named the successor and legacy holder of Kisame Hoshigaki, he was betrayed and killed by someone who according to Naruto when he read about the Hokages in his jiji's office should be dead, I mean after all he read about the legendary battle of the valley of the end with Shodaime Hokage and the very man he heard now and believed to have been dead, or the fact they were after the Jinchuriki, or the Bijuu's they hold, but wait since peole call him Kyuubi brat, does this mean that Naruto is a Jinchuriki or is he the Kyuubi he did not know but thought on it later.

Looking over he saw a scroll on the ground in front of who Kisame called Sasori, and Naruto wondered if it was like Kisames, so opening up he saw the same like Kisame and read the contents.

_To the one who finds this scroll,_

_If you were able to open the scroll you have pass the first test as the chakra level tester has allowed you since you are gifted with levels to be able to use my power, the same for Fish Face Kisame, and if you were able to find our bodies means we were not blasted to an oblivion and were able to land somewhere away from the Masked bastard Madara. And thanks this seal I called the last thoughts, as instead of writhing your last message, you give the final things you want to say before you die. _

_If wish to know who I am I am Sasori or in the Bingo Book Sasori no Akisuna (Sasori of the Red Sand) I am known throughout the Elemental Nations as a Master of Puppetry, and had the goal in my life to create puppets to ultimate form of eternal art, but growing up I was alone, cold, lost feeling the warmth of love even after my grandmother Chiyo gave me the puppets of mother and father, but it was never enough, so in order to have eternal life I turned myself into a puppet, a perfect one considering I made myself live without emotions. _

_But when I joined the Akatsuki to it was to show case my eternal art, but in the end I ended up betrayed by the damn organization and never fulfilled my dream and that was the death of Madara Uchiha for destroying my puppets and never got to kill Orochimaru for his betrayal to me. And like Kisame is going to do I want to request the one reading this, I ask that you take all I own even my body, and my own spy network and continue my legacy if you desire, and if you do all I want from you is to use me to kill the one who killed me, and kill Orochimaru for crossing me. _

_And if Kisame did not mention in his letter, if you find our bodies remove and find a place for our rings and make sure the one in the mask Madara does not get it, he will kill you if you have it and by hiding them it slows the plans the Akatsuki has for the Jinchuriki. And not just them if he succeeds in his plans it will mean the end if the Elemental Nations. I don't why I care about all this, but it maybe it could be something involving me wanting revenge on the Akatsuki and maybe I just might want to find peace with myself, or maybe, I want to at least have something good happening on my way to see my parents again. _

_Best of luck you will need it _

_Sasori no Akisuna _

Looking again Baffled at what he is seeing, not only to Kisame Hoshigaki but Sasori of the red sand named him his successor, flopping on his ass to catch himself for a moment.

He looked on and thought 'Amazing a strong swordsmen from Kiri, and a powerful puppeteer from Suna and I own everything is to them a legacy, well I really don't want to be their legacy, I want make one my own. But would I be able to do that? I mean Puppeteers I heard are mid to long range, and Swordsmen are close range, is it possible?' But then thought for a moment and then got a really big smirk "That's it!" pumping his fist in the air "Why choose one over the other when I can make the impossible possible, I could become a puppet swordsmen!" but then blinked and scratched his head "Neh, that name sucks, how about …" but then snaps his fingers "How about the Swordsmen Puppeteer, yeah that could work it is almost like a all rounder I could use a sword for close combat, and puppets for mid-long rage! (sign) now I got to think of a name for me, well it has to be cool and for both Sempai's Wait that's it Tailless Bijuu for Kisame and Puppeteer for Sasori combine that and I am Naruto Uzumaki 'The Tailless Bijuu Pupetter' yeah perfect."

So looking over the two men Naruto went up to them and started to get the scrolls from the body including vests, cloaks, hats, and like they said rings.

Going to getting some more from Kisame he looked at the Zanbatou size wrapped sword right next to Kisame's body, deciding to give it a try for the 'test' Kisame mentioned in his scroll.

So holding his hand out to it he heard a grumble from sword as it shifted as it burst on the top of it so it's small mouth looked at Naruto and then out of nowhere the sword strikes and bit Naruto's arm and a flash of light surrounded him.

T(Unknown Plane: Whirlpool)T

Waking up Naruto looked around to see he was inside a whirlpool in the center and looking around he saw someone looking at him and saw a man who 6"2' with blacked spkied hair and shark teeth, and a dark blue skin and had on a dark blue kimono with a black stash on him and one thing you can see on his right hand was a ring on his ring finger was a white skull on it. Looking at the man Naruto felt a little scared first the sword bit him and now he was in a whirlpool and man looks to kill him.

Looking at the boy the man grin like a shark at him "**Fear not boy for I do not intend to harm you, I am the one who is on your hand at the moment.**"

That description shocked Naruto and he looked at him "Wait a m-minute, are you telling me? Y-your Samehada?" The man was still grinning "H-How?"

Looking at the boy Samehada placed a hand on his shoulder "**Well right now we are in the world of your mind and this a pocket part in the mind I designed while you were awaking up, now I am going to administer a test to you, what I will do is I look into your memories but at the same time it requires me to take your chakra while at it, if you survive long enough when I am done and I find you worthy you can wield me, if you pass out before I finish, you will die simple as that. Do you feel to be ready for this**?"

Looking at the sentient sword's mind form Naruto gave him a strong stare and for a moment Samehada was stunned to see a powerful fire behind Naruto eyes "Bring it on Samehada! I will not back down from you or anyone else, I want to become the best and take down anyone who stands in my way, even from my dreams, and in order to do that I must never back down I don't even if I am about to die I will get back up and try again, and I will never break a promise and never give up because that is my Nindo (Ninja Way) so let's do it!" Stunned at the strength in his words Samehada looked at Naruto and saw a ghostly image of young Kisame next to Naruto from when he saw his memories '**_He is almost like Kisame when he started out as a ninja, this boy he is something else, if he passes I know he will be a great master_**.'

Nodding his head Samehada walked up to Naruto "**Very well Naruto lets begin, 'and for your sake kid I hope you pass because I can see great things within you'**." So placing his hand on Naruto's head Samehada closed his eyes and then Naruto started to feel a little weak like his boundless energy was getting zapped.

After 10 minutes Naruto was trying for all his might not lose consciousness but then he felt the weight of Samehadas hand off his head and he weakly looked up at him to look and see the spiked hair shark man looked to have a cold look in his eyes and snarl on his face _'**How dare these people of this so called noble village do this to him, and I thought the people in the mist were demons for what they have done to those with bloodlines.** (Looking at Naruto) **This boy..no not boy, this young man has endured so much from the foul creatures and yet his heart is still pure, if it wasn't for the fact that his will is so strong he would have released the Kyuubi and annihilated this village since the day he was born. Naruto, you have endure so much..much more than Kisame, and you passed my test, you are more than worthy to be my master…Naruto-sama**.'_

Getting down on one knee he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder he looked at the young boy in the eyes "**You have passed my test young one, you are truly gifted, and more than worthy to be my new master, Naruto-sama.**" At that moment whatever weakness Naruto felt suddenly vanished as he was once again for the third time, wondering how much more can this day surprise him.

So showing surprise in his eyes Naruto stuttered "M-Master!, I-I am your master?" Samehada looked confused "**Of course, you shown me promise, your heart is pure, you soul is as clear as glass, and you have a will that as strong as the metal of my blade, and you have endured more than Kisame ever had. Not only that, but the fact that you also show much determination to protect those precious to you even this village of foul humans after all the times they disgust me foolishly comparing you to the Kyuubi no Kitsune seal within you…Naruto-sama, what is wrong?**" looking upon his new master he saw tears going down his eyes.

So he looks Naruto in the eye Naruto looked at him and asked through his tears "Y-You said they compared me to the Kyuubi, s-so you are saying they are right? A-Am I really the demon that killed those in the village?-"but before the thought was done the blue shark man grabbed his arms and held him close till they looked into each other's eyes.

And gritting his teeth Samehada spoke in cold like voice "**Naruto-sama, look at me and listen closely because I will only speak once…do you understand me?" nodding his head the blue man spoke "Now Naruto-sama you are not the kyuubi, you are not a demon, you are a human being who had the unfortunate choice to be a warden for a prisoner since you were born. If the civilians or shinobi who do not know the strength of sealing do not understand, then ignore it, they are nothing to you, remember you are who you are. Now as I saw from your memories there are others like you they are called Jinchuriki or 'Power of the Human Sacrifices' so you are not alone, but know that with time we can turn this curse into a gift that you can use to protect the bonds that are important to you. And know this Naruto-sama with me as your partner I will always be there for you when you need me ok?**" Holding his hand out to him, but was shocked when Naruto hugged him instead crying to him " A-Arigato..sniff..Samehada.." holding him Samehada smiled "**Of course Naruto-sama.**"

T(Naruto's Mindscape)T

When Naruto let go the space around them flashed and became something that confused Narutoand made Samehada tense as he felt something strong in here when Naruto looked forward and took a step the place lit up and Naruto hear the sound of water and looked down and saw water everywhere on his feet and when he looked up and saw they were in a sewer, but just any kind the area was dimly lit and he had no idea how when there are no torches candles or light bulbs anywhere.

Realizing he will not get any answers from not standing around he started walking wondering wherever the path was taking him with his partner by his side watching and ready to protect his master.

After sometime Naruto noticed this path looked to go on forever but started noticing some pipes on the walls that lead down on ahead, but noticed they had two different colors one blue and one red. Guessing they might be the way to wherever this road is going to.

Seeing more light coming up he came upon a room that was glowing gold and the walls looked wrecked and giving off that creepy depressed feeling, he came to a halt when he looked upon in front of him was a large golden cage with a small piece of paper on the middle with a kanji for 'seal' on it.

As he looked more closely he heard the sound of a growl and then gruff laughter and a voice "**_So my jailer has finally come to meet me, I must admit you have come earlier than I expected, and it looks like we are not alone are we?_**" The out of nowhere a pair of red slit eyes appeared along with a teeth with fangs on the front with a foxy smirk to it.

Standing his ground when he felt a protective hand on his shoulder courtesy of Samehada as he looked upon the creature behind the bars, Naruto spoke with a all the courage he tried to muster "Y-You are the Kyuubi aren't you?"

Hearing laughter again the eyes and teeth disappeared and out of nowhere a gaint orange and red nine tailed fox appeared and lay down on the ground with his head over his paws and looked upon the two in front of him "**_That's right I am the lord of all the tailed beast, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and recognizing your aura and you taking small fragments of my chakra you..are Samehada of Kirigakure no sato what are you doing in my domain?_**" Squinting one of his red eyes upon the blue man who did the same and gave off a shark like grin "**I am here Kyuubi-sama because Naruto-sama is my new master after he passed my test and we were brought here after we left the dimension I created the test for him.**"

When he was done explaining Kyuubi laughed again and seemed amused, with a hint of being impressed "**_Well, well I am impressed, it seems the kit here might be useful, now I will admit at first I had nothing to do with you seeing I was sent here because of your Yondaime, but because that test awoken me from the damn Genjutsu when shark boy took my chakra and cause me to overpower it I was free, and then the seal showed me what happened to you. And in my opinion, your village disgusts me; they have the stupidity to think you are me. But with what you showed me, you have something I desire, strive to grow stronger no matter the limits, and I also see from the letters you read it seems the one who killed them was the one who imprisoned me, and the one who caused you your pain._**" When Naruto heard this he snarled and clenched his hands in anger, and Samehada had a dark look on him while Kyuubi who looked upon Naruto and had a smirk on his face seeing both he and Naruto had the same hatred for the one in the mask.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a hard determined look "Kyuubi, I know you have your reason, and probably do not want a damn thing to do with me seeing you are trapped in me," seeing the Kyuubi nod his head and he was right but kept his eye on him to see where he was going with this, "That being said I want to take a shot and asked is there a chance that we could work together, and if you do I can fulfill both Kisame and Sasori's wishes and yours as I can see that you want the Masked bastard Madara Uchiha dead, and not just for that as there are others like me and you out there as they are after them and from what I read they want to capture both us and absorb you and use you against your will, what you say?" looking upon the giant beast as he seems to be in deep thought.

But then after five minutes the Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at Naruto "**_Normally kit I would say I don't need you and I would loathe to be even near you,_**" seeing Naruto have a depressed look but continued "**_But, I said I would have said, but you do bring up some good points to me, first off with these new techniques you received I can see you becoming more powerful than you are now and might be more useful to me, second you are right although I despise the Yondaime for putting me in you I despise Madara more for controlling me and putting me in here, so if I can train you to kill him and make you someone worthy enough to be my host, works for me, and lastly while I despise being trapped in here I would rather be here than some statue where I would be someone else pet._**"

Looking down at Naruto he continued "**_So here is my deal, you kill Madara and those who are after us, and give me access to your senses so I can have some access to the outside world, and change this mindscape then I shall train you and help you when you need it, hell I will even get along with the shark over there._**" Naruto Looked upon the Kyuubi with a smile.

Naruto suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that Samehada who nodded his head seeing this is agree but also added his two cents "**And not just him Naruto-sama I will help train you as well, and when you are done there is no limit to how well you can use me, and since I looked through Kisames memories I can help you on techniques he uses if you have trouble**."

And then he looked back at the beast "Deal, and thank you Kyuubi-Sensei." So closing his eyes "And you as well Samehada."

The mindscape flashed into a bright light that then dimmed into a dark place that looked like a throne room. A grand cavernous chamber, with large pillars on either side of him holding up the high ceiling and lit torches bearing light but the room still had a crimson glow along the pillars and the outer walls. There was a carpet of royal red set along the centre of the chamber, leading to a set of stone steps leading up to a high-backed throne with a banner that had an orange swirls with nine tails around it.

Looking upon the place in confusion Naruto panicked when he wondered to himself 'Where's Kyuubi?' but then looked on the throne and saw a humanoid form cast in the shadow seated on his throne and looking upon Naruto with red eyes that gave an intense but familiar gaze, but then soon stood up and started to walk down the steps with an echo amongst his steps.

When the figure stepped out of the shadow and into the light. The figure was 6"3' His hair was a long mane of messy crimson locks which reached well past his shoulders. His facial features were sharp and handsome and his skin was tan, but his eyes stood out, crimson orbs with feral sickle's as black as night staring at him with in intensity.

He wore plated armor of deep crimson red with black lining on the chest was a kanji for seal on it, almost like the ones Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, under the armor he wore black leather pants and boots, and a long sleeved turtleneck shirt worn underneath, and over all that was black cape that kings wear.

Surprised by the fact that he knew who this person was, he was even more surprised that his sensei changed to this instead of staying in his fox form, wanted to be elaborated he questioned his new partner "Well, I certainly wouldn't have expected this sensei…" Naruto said as he looked up at the newly powered looking man with a raised brow, "…I've never expected this changed from you since you tell me you hate humans, or the fact that I have seen that peculiar armor before. It's the same kind from the history books depicting that of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju wore those in their prime. I thought you hated them with a Passion Sensei."

The now identified Kyuubi smirked before he stepped out more and spoke in a clam cool voice for if it wasn't for the fact he was the Kyuubi or if he was real it would make Fan Girls swoon, "**_Believe me, I do kit, and while I truly despise the Uchiha that I will make him suffer before I kill him, but a part of me for I loathe to say I respected the Senju for his strength so I made my armor more like his instead of the sharingan bastard…as for the human part since you made this mindscape like a throne, which I love by the way, why not make myself look more like royalty, but still…_**" the replied as he began descending the steps, spreading out his hands and allowing his armor to glint in the low light, _"**…if I ever see that blood eye bastard again, I would take great pleasure in burning him into ashes before my feet on the ground…but even I have to admit that he and the Senju manage to help use this armor to make this outfit have some style. I respect the armor even if I could not stand Madara.**_"

Naruto smiled that Kyuubi like this place and still wondered there was more to this so he voiced it, "Well I'm glad you like it sensei, but I still feel there is more to it than just the throne for the reason you are like this."

Kyuubi once again smirk that there is more to this kid than he thought "**_Impressive deduction kit, but yes there is, obviously I can't train you or teach if I'm in my fox form right?_**" nodding his head Naruto smiled and decided it was time for him to leave "Thanks again sensei I promise to not let you down." Naruto then left his mind in a vanish, turning around to walk away while a smirk was on his face Kyuubi walked back to sit down on his throne with Samehada sat down on the one next to him "**So tell me Kyuubi-sama what do you truly think of Naruto-sama, do you think he can do it?**" Looking at the shark man Kyuubi still had the smirk on him "**_Well shark man, I meant what I said at first I didn't want anything to do with him, but if all this works out he will truly be a force to deal with almost like my avatar, even could be what he desires to be a 'Tailles Bijuu Puppeteer'. But it will all be find out in due time._**" The answer seemed to a good one as Samehada nod his head and all was silent in the throne mindscape.

T(Forest of Death: Underground Cavern)T

All seemed to be the same from the underground cavern as Naruto was still on the ground seemed to be asleep. But then when his eyes shifted opening his deep blue eyes Naruto sit and yawned from his nap almost wondering where he was but when he heard grunting noise he looked to the right and saw a sword with wrapping on it at first he wondered what it was but then his memories flashed back to everything that happened but then smiled as he pat the sword like it was a dog and then chuckled when he heard a purring noise.

Deciding to get up he went and got the extra sealing scrolls from Sasori and after reading what the instructions on how to use it he was able to seal everything including the sword and got it all in a bigger one and slip it into his pocket and after all that has happened Naruto looked on and decided to leap up on the higher rocks and left the underground cavern to go home and prepare for whatever the future has planned for him.

_(A/N) and that's all for the first chapter, and I first want to thank everyone who has read this story, it was one idea that has been on my mind since march, since I have read a lot of Samehada wielding Naruto, or puppeteer Naruto (Although more than half have been cancelled), but not once have never been one that is an all rounder Naruto for close combat swordsmen and mid to long range puppeteer. Now before a lot complain about him not using Ninjutsu not to worry he will use ninjutsu just no over power him with it. Now one thing that will help in the future, when you review or P.M I need some help to decide on two things but the final decision will be on me this is just to help inforce it. 1. Who do you want to learn under A.) Anko or B.) Team 8 C.) Learn under Anko but later they team up with Team 8 as no pun intended A Team. 2. Do you want me to have Mikoto Uchiha alive and she is part of the harem. And I know this is probably old to find in this A/N but the good news is for some who wanted to have some filler and movie filler (aka rare pairings) in my harems but who were not in my others can be in this one, so tell me what you might like and I can see if I can add in this one but there can in my upcoming stories like my Naruto with element of bleach ones. Speaking of which If for those who wanted and not wanted if one passes and the other doesn't I have an idea I forgot about. So later check out on my profile later to see. Again do not forget to vote, for that and another poll coming soon, also be on the lookout soon for another chapter of SCS. So like always please also tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you thought it was good or was it bad also constructive criticism is welcome since it helps improve my writing. And please do write reviews for my chapters it helps motivate me to write more, so the more I receive on this and the others the more I will write and post more chapters For stormcaller I am hoping to have up to 200 on chater 6 or 7 and the same for red storm. And if you have any question P.M me later. _

Thanks again and please Read and Review folks later everybody

**Ja-Ne Dragon 90 out**


End file.
